fliplinestudiosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Scarlett
'''Scarlett '''to klientka, która po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w Papa's Cupcakeria. Jest liderką zespołu Scarlett and the Shakers. Pracuje w Papa's Cheeseria. Informacje z Flipdecka *Pochodzenie: Frostfield *Uwielbia: Czekoladki wiśniowe *Nienawidzi: Muzyki popowej *Zawód: Wokalistka Scarlet jest zadziorną pisarką z Frostfield. Jest członkinią zespołu Scarlett and the Shakers, jako główna wokalistka. Założyła zespół razem ze swoim chłopakiem, Rudym. Poza śpiewaniem, Scarlett czasami gra także na keyboardzie, a nawet na trąbce. Niedawno Scarlett wystąpiła w Hugo's Warped Records z okazji wydania jej najnowszego albumu, Bananazooka Bop. Wygląd Scarlett ma opaloną skórę i czerwone włosy związane czarną opaską i lekką grzywkę. Nosi na uszach srebrne kolczyki w kształcie serc i ma czarny makijaż. Ubiera się w białą kamizelkę z czerwonymi szwami i wzorem w serca, ma czarną koszulkę z białymi szwami, czerwone spodnie w czarną kratę ze srebrnym łańcuszkiem oraz czarne buty z czerwonymi sznurówkami. W talii nosi czarny pasek ze srebrnym klipem Styl B Scarlett ma na sobie swój uniform z Papa's Cheeseria. Zawiera on żółtą koszulkę w czerwone paski na rękawach, czarną kamizelkę z żółtymi szwami, żółte spodnie w czarną kratę, czerwony pasek ze srebrnym łańcuszkiem oraz czarne buty z czerwonymi sznurówkami. Ponadto kolczyki Scarlett mają kształt sera. Styl H To strój Scarlett na Walentynki. Nosi ona jasnoróżową opaskę, białe skrzydła kupidyna, czerwone spodnie w różową kratę oraz białe buty z różowymi sznurówkami. Zamówienia Papa's Cupcakeria Papa's Freezeria HD Papa's Pastaria Papa's Freezeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria Papa's Wingeria HD Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! Rangi do odblokowania * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 6 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 51 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 20 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 31 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 38 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 6 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 6 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 11 * Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 41 * Papa's Sushiria: Rank 56 * Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 41 * Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 46 * Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 21 * Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 51 * Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 51 Odblokowana z Scarlett jest zawsze odblokowywana w Walentynki od czasu Papa's Cupcakeria. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest Papa's Cheeseria. * W Papa's Cupcakeria, jest odblokowana z Truskawkami w Czekoladzie i Okruszkami Creameo. * W Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, jest odblokowana z Czekoladkami Wiśniowymi. * W Papa's Pastaria, jest odblokowana z Valentini. * W Papa's Donuteria, jest odblokowana z Sercowym Wycięciem. * W Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! i Papa's Cupcakeria HD, jest odblokowana z Malinowo-Białoczekoladowym Ciastem, Okruszkami Creameo i Truskawkami w Czekoladzie. * W Papa's Bakeria, jest odblokowana z Malinami i Nadzieniem Granatowym. * W Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, jest odblokowana z Łagodnym Taco z Suszonych Pomidorów. * W Papa's Sushiria, jest odblokowana z Herbatą Miodową i Plasterkami Truskawek. * W Papa's Pancakeria HD, jest odblokowana z Serduszkami z Cukru. * W Papa's Pizzeria HD, jest odblokowana z Ciastem Pomidorowo-Bazyliowym. * W Papa's Hot Doggeria HD i Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, jest odblokowana z Bułką z Buraków. Ciekawostki * Scartet i Rudy są jedną z 7 potwierdzonych par w serii. ** Pozostali to Penny i Alberto, Clair i Vincent, Olga i Edoardo, Mindy i Whiff, Mandi i Tony oraz Franco i Fernanda. ** Dodatkowo jako jedyni byli parą jeszcze zanim zostali szefami w tej samej restauracji. * Podczas Walentynek, ma przy sobie łuk z gry Jacksmith. * Jej symbolem w Scarlett and the Shakers jest kier (♥). * Jest jedną z czterech postaci, którzy zostali wspomniani w czyimś Flipdecku przed swoim debiutem. Pozostali to Rudy, Nevada i Vincent. * Jest jedynym klientem, który zamawia aksamitny lód w Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Nosząc Styl H, jej włosy wydaja się krótsze. A to z powodu iż skrzydła zakrywają część jej włosów. * Ona i Scooter dzielą podobne zamówienie w Papa's Pancakeria HD, tyle że Scooter zamawia cztery Truskawki zamiast trzech, a Scarlett zamawia Bezkofeinową zamiast herbaty. * Jest jedynym klientem zmieniającym zamawiany chleb w Papa's Pastaria. * Ona i Kayla dzielą tę sama naklejkę potrzebną do odblokowania Stylu B w Papa's Hot Doggeria HD. * Jest jedną z 27, które się malują. * Jest jedną z 3 dziewczyn noszących kolczyki. ** Pozostałe to Mindy, Crystal i Kayla. es:Scarlett en:Scarlett Kategoria:Pracownicy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klienci płci żeńskiej Kategoria:Klienci Kategoria:Debiutanci z Papa's Cupcakeria